Amarguras Dulces
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: La vida podría ser descrita por mas de un sabor, pero depende de un mismo, aceptarlo o no.
**Notas: to aru majutsu no index, no me pertenece, todo es obra de Kamachi-sensei**

 **Amarguras dulces.**

Existe ese momento en la vida, donde quizás todos, o al menos la mayoría llego al doloroso punto de preguntarse….por qué…?

 _Por qué tiene que pasarme esto….? Que hice para merecer esto…? Por qué precisamente a mi…?_

Desde hacia tiempo, todos los días, a cada segundo que respiraba; aquellas preguntas golpeaban su mente casi martillando la poca cordura que esperaba conservar, llevándose cualquier pequeño "buen momento"; transformándolo en un trago amargo; simplemente porque algo en su corazón le recordaba sus miles de errores, como un recordatorio, de que quizás, no merecía esos momentos felices.

Y existía momentos….en los que realmente creía que así era.

No, no lo merecía. No merecía tener un techo donde dormir con calma, no merecía tener a alguien que todos los días le facilitara una comida caliente y saludable, no merecía las amables sonrisas que le dedicaban por cualquier "buena acción" mínima que practicara en pos de colaborar un poco.

No era digno de nada de ello…y aun así, cargaba con el peso de disfrutarlo.

Podía aceptarlo todo con comodidad, a pesar de que por dentro un fuerte malestar lo ahogara; casi amenazante de romper todo su teatro de "persona que no le importa nada" y dejar a la vista el patético corazón de un chico herido, que aún conservaba en su interior.

A veces prefería soltar alguna queja burda y alejarse de ello, al menos temporalmente para despejar su mente pero, no negaría que al rato se daba cuenta de lo acostumbrado que lentamente se iba volviendo a esa nueva vida; aunque alguna parte de si no negaba que a veces le resultara algo aburrido.

En ocasiones, no podía evitar preguntarse: "Porque razón alguien tan miserable había tenido la oportunidad de cambiar y redimirse como él?" Yomikawa simplemente le insistía en no pensar demasiado en ello y en parte, lo prefería así. De cualquier manera, el tiempo le enseño que no debía impresionar a nadie, Last Order a pesar de todo seguía creyendo en el, incluso en situaciones absurdas.

La anti skill le había preguntado si recibir amabilidad daba miedo. La respuesta real a ello, luego de analizarlo mucho era más complicada de lo que imagino: No. No daba miedo. Pero dolía y mucho.

La amabilidad de las personas podría significar varias cosas dependiendo del corazón de cada persona; para uno tan ruin como el suyo más que un sedante para el dolor, era como la sal abriendo viejas heridas y profundizándolas segundo tras segundo. No estaba acostumbrado a situaciones como aquellas y la sensación de culpa que lo atacaba por todo lo que había hecho, tampoco le ayudaba.

Ya no le servía tratar de ser indiferente o simplemente buscar ahuyentar a las personas a su alrededor. No funcionada, aquellas mujeres simplemente o eran suicidas o muy idiotas. Aunque….el también a veces lo era, por lo que mejor no mencionaba nada sobre ello.

Todo aquello, que ahora formaba parte de su día a día no estaba mal….y por ello, era difícil no pensar en que sería de el ahora que se había acostumbrado si….todo terminara.

Ideas como aquellas…comenzaron a frecuentar su cabeza desde el incidente de la tercera guerra mundial, donde su cordura desapareció momentáneamente ante la sola idea de fallar y que aquella niña de cabellos castaños desapareciera ante sus ojos. Lo mismo había experimentado cuando creyó que Kreutene se la había comido.

Si realmente algo así sucediera…..su mundo…todo se vendría abajo. Y esta vez, puede que no existiera héroe capaz de salvarlo. Por ello en ocasiones, una parte de si no podía evitar regañarse por confiar tan rápido y dejarse llevar por algo que, inevitablemente se volvería su perdición.

Casi parecía que su "final feliz" solo sería una ilusión mientras durara. Last Order…no viviría lo mismo que un humano. Era una realidad que desde el inicio, acepto. Heaven Canceller se lo había comprobado.

Aun cuando era consciente de todo aquello, prefería fingir no darse cuenta, para entonces, solo en pocos y casi inexistentes momentos de total soledad; dejarse llevar un poco ante aquella amargura tan seductora y ceder…aun cuando quizás a la mañana siguiente negara todo y siguiera como si nada.

Porque a veces…era mejor engañarse un poco por ilusiones, cuando la verdad era demasiado. Sonaría cobarde y tonto, pero a todos les pasaba alguna vez.

Y a veces, era mejor así.

Suaves probadas a la realidad, para disfrutar el dulzor de la ilusión.

Por ello era agradable disfrutar a mitad de la noche de una cálida pero deliciosa probada de café, en aquellas noches donde el frio era palpable y no siempre podía disfrutar de un sueño reparador. Noches así, eran perfectas para pensar en todo esto y pasarlo de manera relajada con su pequeño "vicio peculiar".

Especialmente, cuando en algunas ocasiones era acompañado por cierta anti skill, que llegaba luego de sus dobles turnos y recibía más que gustosa algo de aquella amarga pero dulce bebida.

Sin importar si era un buen o mal momento, igualmente podrían disfrutar de la calidez que les dejaba al terminar de disfrutarla.

 **Notas finales: hola…Ok. No tengo cara para decir nada, pero…quería aclarar algunas cosas.**

 **En primera, me disculpo por mi última publicación. Probablemente quienes la leyeron antes de que la eliminaran, notaran que es esta, aunque decidí corregirla y hacerla más agradable, más cercana a como suelo escribir. Me disculpo por ello. La verdad, mi cabeza estaba hecha un desastre cuando escribí aquella vez y…simplemente hice cualquier cosa nada digna de ver la luz del sol.**

 **Si he vuelto a subirla ya corregida, es más que nada como un recordatorio para mí de no hacer algo asi de nuevo. Me disculpo por las incomodidades.**

 **He tenido algunos…problemas personales y siento que ha afectado mi manera de escribir, hasta el punto que realmnte aun no tengo confianza de actualizar mis fic más serios, pero estoy dando lo mejor. Espero leerlos pronto y aprecio realmente sus opiniones, sean buenas o malas. Gracias.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero no decepcionarlos aun mas.**


End file.
